elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Meridia
„Do MERIDII, która obejmuje Plenum.” - 16 akceptowalnych Bluźnierstw Meridia znana również jako Pani Nieskończonych Energii'Dialog z Basilem Ernarde z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, '''Pani Chciwości'Dialog z NPCem z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall a dawniej jako '''Merid-NundaExegesis of Merid-Nunda – Phrastus of Elinhir – daedryczny książę i bogini chciwości i światłaExegesis of Merid-Nunda – Phrastus of Elinhir, związana z energią życiową istot żywychKsięga Daedr. Nienawidzi wszelkiego rodzaju nieumarłych i nekromantów, jako tych którzy łamią naturalny porządek rzeczyDialog z Meridią z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Jako jedna z niewielu daedrycznych książąt nie jest uznawana za nieprzychylną śmiertelnikomEkran ładowania z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Meridia oryginalnie nie była Daedrothem, tylko Magna Ge, jednak opuściła Aetherius, wchodząc w relacje z książętami Daedr w Otchłani, gdzie wstąpiła na pozycję daedrycznego księciaExegesis of Merid-Nunda – Phrastus of Elinhir. Jej dniem przywołania jest 13-ty Gwiazdy PorannejThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Wygląd Meridia przyjmuje formę pięknej blond kobiety z rozpuszczonymi włosami i złotą bransoletą na lewej ręce, która odziana jest w niebieską pallę, ciągnącą się po ziemi, a miejscami odsłaniającą jej nogi. Czasem jej posągi przedstawiają ją jako posiadającą upierzone skrzydłaThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Na tych wyobrażeniach jej ręce często są złożone do modłówThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, co pokrywa się z jej rzeczywistą tendencją do tej pozy. Rzadko okazuje się w formie świetlistej kuli, lub żółtego kobiecego ducha odzianego w zwykłą suknięThe Elder Scrolls Online. Historia Początek Merid-Nunda, podobnie jak inne Et'Ada została stworzona przez Anui-Ela, który powstał z nakładania się sił Anu i Padomay. Gdy Lorkhan przybył do Aurbis, wysłany przez Sithisa, zaproponował projekt stworzenia świata śmiertelnego. Merid-Nunda razem z co poniektórymi z pierwotnych duchów, zdecydowała się uczestniczyć w tym przedsięwzięciu. Magnus jednak przejrzał plan Lorkhana, podług którego miał uczynić Et'Ada śmiertelnymi i uciekł do Aetheriusa, tworząc tym samym dziurę na firmamencie zwaną dziś słońcem. Za nim zawędrowała, razem ze swymi braćmi i siostrami, Merid-Nunda stając się Magna GeMonomit. Jednak Merid-Nunda wracała często do Otchłani, przez co była uznawana za iskrę która nie lękała się mroku. Przepływała ona przez jej wody. W swych wędrówkach znalazła się raz poza Aurbisem. Z Pustki, w której się znalazła, książęta tworzyli swoje domeny zabraniając jej robić tego samego. Jednak ona utworzyła swoją ze światła Magnusa-słońca i została jednym z daedrycznych książąt, MeridiąExegesis of Merid-Nunda – Phrastus of Elinhir. Patronka Ayleidów Ayleidzi czcili Meridię jako naczelne bóstwo, jako tę która reprezentuje element światła, w ich tradycji najwyższy z żywiołówThe Whithering of Delodiil. W wyniku tego Meridia weszła w bliższe relacje z tym ludem, do tego stopnia że wspomagała ich swymi daedrycznymi posiłkami oraz spłodziła wśród nich swego czempiona, pół-Ayleida, pół-Daedrotha, Umarila NieopierzonegoPieśń o Pelinalu, tom III. Dzięki tym czynnikom ayleidzi zajęli cały Cyrod polując i zniewalając, zależnie od upodobania panoszącą się tam ludzką zwierzynęAmulet Królów – Wenengrus Monhona. Tępienie ludzi Ayleidzi hodowali ludzkie stworzenia, urządzali na nie polowania oraz wykonywali z ich ciał wspaniałe rzeźbyAdabal-a – Morihaus. Jednak w 1E 242 ich bydło pod przewodnictwem Alessi, błogosławionej krwią przez Akatosha, wspomaganej przez swego boskiego kochanka Morihausa i boskiego rycerza Pelinala Białorękiego, zbuntowało sięShezarr i Dziewięć Bóstw – Faustillus Junius, Podkustosz Starożytnej Teologii i Paleonumerologii Biblioteki Cesarskiej. W 1E 243, po śmierci Umarila z rąk PelinalaPieśń o Pelinalu, tom VII i przejęciu Cesarskiego Miasta przez alezjan, Ayleidzi i wojska Meridii ponieśli ostateczną klęskęOstatni Król Ayleidów – Herminia Cinna. W 3E 433, jej czempion dzięki daedrycznemu pochodzeniu powrócił do życia materialnego, a Meridia użyczyła mu ponownie swych podwładnych, by dokonał swej zemsty na ludzkości. Został on jednak i tym razem pokonany, tym razem przez duchowego spadkobiercę Pelinala, którym był Bohater Kvatch, Rycerz DziewięciuThe Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine. '''Wojna Trzech Sojuszy i '''Planemeld Podczas ataku Molag Bala na Tamriel, Meridia starała się ograniczyć jego działania. Zwłaszcza, że deadryczny książę dominacji używał do realizacji swych planów nieumarłych i nekromancji. Bogini zdawała sobie sprawę, że żaden z trzech Sojuszy nie jest na tyle silny aby odeprzeć sługi Molag Bala. Jej wyznawcy też nie byli dość liczni i silni aby stanowić realne zagrożenie dla planów Pana Dominacji. Dlatego też opracowała własny plan, a jego realizację oparła o Hollow City i VestigeaDialog z Meridią z zadania: The Final Assault z gry The Elder Scrolls Online.. W Hollow City, które było enklawą Meridi w Mroźnej Przystani, znajdowali schronienie wszyscy ci, który znaleźli się w krainie Molag Bala i nie dali się zniewolić. Jakiś czas później, do miasta dociera Vestige i część jego towarzyszyThe Elder Scrolls Online. Za namową Meridii, (która wówczas podała się za skromną Opiekunkę Miasta), Vestige zbiera mieszkańców Hollow City, i przeprowadza atak na Planar Vortex który odpowiada za Mroczne Kotwice. Atak, z pomocą Meridii kończy się sukcesem, a działania Molag Bala w Tamriel Zostają poważnie osłabioneZadanie: The Final Assault z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Court of Bedlam i Kryształowa Wieża Meridia, wiedząc o planach deadrycznych książąt wchodzących w skład Court of Bedlam, postanawia działać. Dlatego też, wysyła swojego czempiona- Dariena Gautier uzbrojonego w Przedświt, aby ten wspomógł Vestigea w obronie Kryształowej WieżyDialog z Meridią z zadania: The Dreaming Cave z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Gdy trio daedr dowiedziało się o posunięciu, zaatakowali jej płaszczyznę. Można jednak sądzić, iż słudzy bogini, dali radę odeprzeć napastnikówDarien Gautier - Words of the Fallen. Płaszczyzna Meridia utworzyła swoją płaszczyznę zwaną Kolorowymi Pokojami, gnąc światło Magnusa poprzez wielką soczewkę stworzoną z jej istu, i uformowała owe światło kształtując swą sferę z chaosu PustkiExegesis of Merid-Nunda – Phrastus of Elinhir. Pokoje przypominają zawieszone w przestrzeni gigantyczne głazy i fragmenty rafy koralowej, przeplatane mieszaniną różnokolorowych pyłów, chmur, gazów i świateł. Ziemia przypomina taflę przezroczystej, błękitnej wody, która jest na tyle solidna, iż można po niej stąpać, lecz na tyle płynna, że każdy ruch wywołuje na niej fale i kręgi. Atmosfera w kolorze indygo jest tak cienka, iż o każdej porze dnia można postrzegać rozgwieżdżony firmamentThe Elder Scrolls Online. Podwładni Daedrycznymi sługami Meridii są tylko i wyłącznie Auroranie, świetliste istoty wiecznie odziane w złote, płytowe zbroje wykorzystujące do walki bronie wykonane ze światła, którymi to najczęściej były toporyThe Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine, lecz zdarza się że noszą zwykłe ostrza nie wykonane ze światłaThe Elder Scrolls Online. Najczęściej można było ich spotkać w Mundus za czasów Ayleidów, kiedy to ci przyzywali ich w ramach zasilenia swych sił by podbijać i zniewalać ludziAdabal-a – Morihaus, a potem by chronić się przed ich buntemPieśń o Pelinalu, tom III. Podobną zbroję przybierał też Umaril Nieopierzony, pół-Daedroth, zrodzony z unii Meridii z Ayleidami, a także jej czempion i wykonawca woli, który podobnie jak i Auroranie wiecznie skąpany w blasku MeridiiPieśń o Pelinalu, tom VII. Był on, jak i każdy inny DaedrothAdabal-a – Morihaus, nieśmiertelny. Z jej wstawiennictwem bronił ayleidzki lud, oraz, potem, miał go pomścićThe Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine. Daedryczne artefakty Pierścień Khajiitów Czyniący niewidzialnym, bezszelestnym i szybkim jak wiatr, Pierścień Khajiitów to przedmiot oryginalnie należący do MeridiiDialog z Meridią z grą The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, jednak jak wskazuje nazwa związany z bogiem-bohaterem Elsweyr, Rajhinem, który skradł ów pierścień z ręki księcia chciwości. Ewentualnie gdy zaczął nadużywać jego mocy, pierścień go opuścił, szukając godniejszego właściciela, pozostawiając Rajhina otwartego na ataki nieprzyjaciół, tym samym prowadząc do jego śmierciThe Elder Scrolls: ArenaWiedza o Tamriel – Yagrum Bagarn. Między rokiem 3E 405, a 3E 417, Meridia, przyzwana przez agenta Ostrzy, nakazała mu zgładzenie czarownika, który chciał zakończyć zawiązaną z nią umowę. W nagrodę agent uzyskał, od kultysty Meridii, Pierścień KhajiitówZadanie „Meridia's Quest” z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Mimo faktu, iż jest to artefakt należący do Meridii, w 3E 427, Pierścień został przekazany Nerevaryjczykowi z rąk Mephali, która podziękowała mu w ten sposób za pozbycie się zbuntowanego członka Morag TongZadanie „Zadanie:Misja Mephali” The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. W 4E 433 Meridia rozkazała Bohaterowi Kvatch by ten wybił znienawidzonych przez księcia nekromantów, zamieszkujących jaskinię położoną nieopodal, w zamian otrzymał on od niej PierścieńZadanie „Meridia” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Przedświt Brzeszczot Przedświtu, daedrycznego ostrza stworzonego przez Meridię, zadaje obrażenia ogniowe, co powoduje że stanowi odpowiednią broń do walki z nieumarłymi, szczególnie wampirami, podatnymi na światło i ogień. Ponadto nieumarli pokonani tą bronią, mają sporą szansę na odejście w ognistej eksplozji, która powoduje dalsze obrażenia okolicznym istotom, oraz przemienia ginących pod jego wpływem w proch, uniemożliwiając dalszą eksploatację ich ciał przez mroczne praktyki nekromantów. W Przedświt zostaje uzbrojony Darien Gautier, jako Złoty Rycerz, aby pomógł Vestige'owi w walce z Nocnicą i jej sojusznikami. Niestety, w trakcie starcia w Wiecznozmierzchu, rycerz traci mieczZadanie: Lost in Translation z gry The Elder Scrolls Online.. Jakiś czas później, czempion Nocnicy- Veya Releth otrzymuje Przedświt od swojej pani, ale już nie jako artefakt Meridii, a oręż skorumpowany mocą Nocnicy. Veya używa go w walce przeciwko Vestige'owi i Darienowi w Kryształowej Wieży. Przed śmiercią śmieje się z rycerza, mówiąc mu, że Przedświt nie należy już do Meridii. Ten jednak daje radę oczyścić miecz z korupcji, ale poświęca całą swoją moc i musi odejść do Kolorowych PokojówDialog z Darienem Gautier z zadania: The Crystal Tower z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Niedługo później, Vestige używa Przedświtu w walce przeciwko Nocnicy i przywołanej przez niej z za grobu Veyi RelethZadanie: The Crystal Tower z gry The Elder Scrolls Online. W roku 4E 201 świątynia Meridii w Kilkret została zbezczeszczona mrocznymi praktykami Malkorana, nekromanty, który przemieniwszy się w cienistą nieumarłą istotę, łapał dusze ludzi poległych w Wojnie Domowej Skyrim i przywoływał nieumarłych, którzy strzegli go w świątyni Meridii. Używał do tego celu potężnej boskiej mocy Przedświtu, co było afrontem dla księcia światła, który uważał to jako abominację naturalnego porządku rzeczyDialog z Meridią z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim . Meridia uzyskała pomoc Ostatniego Smoczego Dziecięcia, który to oczyścił jej świątynie z tego plugawca. W nagrodę dała mu Przedświt, by ten dokonując nim wielkich czynów, szerzył sławę i wielkość Meridii w świecieZadanie „Przedświt” z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Latarnia Meridii Sferyczny krystaliczny przedmiot o niejasnych właściwościach, Latarnia Meridii, jest ważnym elementem świątyni księcia światła w Kilkret, umożliwiając jej przesłanie swego świętego światła do swej świątyni, które to miało za zadanie oczyszczać je ze splugawienia czarnymi sztuczkami nekromanty. Promień światła emitowany w ten sposób przez rozświetloną sferę jest na tyle potężny, że w bezpośrednim kontakcie jest w stanie zadawać obrażenia nie tylko nieumarłym, ale również i naturalnym istotom. Gdy, w 4E 201, nekromanta Malkoran zajął świątynię Meridii, Dovahkiin otrzymał zadanie przeprowadzenia światła Latarnii przez splugawione cieniem komnaty świątyni. Umożliwiło to ostatecznie pokonanie wrogiego nekromanty i odzyskanie Przedświtu, będącego przezeń bluźnierczo używanym. Ciekawostki * Pierścień Khajiitów swą historią i własnościami przypomina Jedyny Pierścień ze Śródziemia J. R. R. Tolkiena. Galeria Meridia (Online).png|Meridia z gry The Elder Scrolls Online The Colored Rooms 2 (Online).jpg|Niebo w kolorowych pokojach z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Kaplica Meridii (Oblivion).JPG|Kaplica Meridii z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Meridia's emblem (Online).png|Herb Meridii ze sztandaru z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Umaril Nieopierzony (Oblivion).jpg|Umaril Nieopierzony z gry The Elder Sscrolls IV: Knights of the Nine Przypisy Zobacz też *Meridia (Online) *Meridia (Skyrim) *Meridia (Oblivion) *Meridia (Daggerfall) Nawigacja de:Meridia en:Meridia es:Meridia fr:Méridia it:Meridia pt:Meridia ru:Меридия Kategoria:Lore: Daedryczni książęta